


Apocalypse 1

by carbohyandrea



Series: Apocalypse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Apocalypse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821583
Kudos: 2





	Apocalypse 1

Natasha醒了，在她的新房间里的第一个晚上非常难熬。这间房间方方正正的，只有一扇窗，简单的衣柜和储物架，一张床，桌子，一把带扶手的椅子和一间自用的洗手间。

她猜是这个枕头让她睡不好，毕竟它硬梆梆的，还有一股消毒药水的味道。Natasha翻了个身从床上起来，她看了看挂在光秃秃墙上的时钟，这才凌晨两点。她拉开窗帘，被疗养院门口顶上几盏路灯刺眼的光芒刺得皱起眉头，于是又赶紧把窗帘拉上了。

距离起床的时间还有五个小时，她应该做点什么呢？她不想回到床上去，最近她的睡眠的确出了不小的问题，她很难入睡，即使入睡了，也比平时更容易醒来。她在椅子上坐下，头搁在椅背上，回想着今天和自己的主治医生的初次会谈。

Wanda Maximoff看上去年轻得都可以做她的学生了，怎么会有这么年轻的心理治疗师？当Natasha跟着她去办公室的路上，她就已经嗅到了Wanda身上Alpha的味道，等到了Wanda的办公室里，这个味道就更强烈了：橙子，大西洋雪松和类似于...胡椒的辛香味。

Natasha还趁机观察了一下Wanda的办公室，她把房间收拾得很整齐温馨，壁炉边有两张扶手的软椅，还有一张小圆桌，上面放着一个深棕色的牛皮笔记本还有一盏灯。Wanda的桌面上放着她的工作牌——心理治疗师，Wanda Maximoff。

“大部分的时间我们都会在这儿见面，你知道，就是那些治疗什么的...”Wanda把她手上刚刚拿着的病人资料放在办公桌上，又从一边的柜子上拿起水壶倒了两杯水，“如果有什么特殊的突发情况我也会去你的房间里，就是说，为了确保病人的安全什么的...”她把其中一杯水递给了Natasha，“别一直站着，你可以在那边坐下，随便哪张椅子都行。”

Natasha接过Wanda递来的那杯水，然后在一张椅子上坐下，她注意到墙边有另外一扇门：“那是去哪里的？”

“我的房间，我不能擅自离院。”

“那么你和我一样被关在了这里咯？”

“某种层面来讲，是的。”Wanda在Natasha的对面坐下，“只不过你只是被关在这里一段时间，但我是一直被关在这里。”

“你可以选择不干这份工作。”特工耸耸肩膀，“如果你不想被关在这里的话。”

“但事情不是这么简单的，我相信有时候你也不想干你的工作，可也许你没得选。”Wanda挤出一个笑容。“今天不算是治疗，我只是想先和你互相认识一下，然后让你知道这的一切到底是怎么一回事。”

Natasha观察着Wanda年轻精致的脸庞，目光从Wanda绿色的眼眸扫到她姜红色的头发，她把头发打理得很好，除了她身上散发出来的信息素的味道，Natasha还能嗅到她洗发水的白柚味。Alpha是不是都长得和她一样好看呢？

“我一般什么时候接受治疗？”她问道。

Wanda咬着下嘴唇：“通常一周会有两到三次的治疗，但...如果你想要额外的治疗时间，可以和我说，我会尽量安排。”

Natasha点点头。

“每个月你都有两天的时间可以离开医院出去散散心，不过你必须得带着医院的手带或者是徽章出门。”Wanda补充道，“你现在可以回去睡一觉，然后明天...你更想要在什么时候进行治疗呢？”

“我不知道我居然还可以选择。”Natasha的语气里透露出一丝她的惊讶。“我的病人，我说了算。”Wanda拿出一张卡片在上面写了些东西：“当你想来的时候，你就过来，但是你得保证你一定会出现。”

“如果我不出现呢？”

“那我还蛮确定我们俩都会有大麻烦。嘿，我给你选择治疗时间的特权，你也别浪费好么？”Wanda期待地看着Natasha，“我以为你很服从命令。”稍后又小声地加了一句：“至少Fury是这么说的。”

Natasha把卡片收紧皮衣口袋里，用沉默不语代替了自己的回应。

看Natasha没有说话，Wanda继续说道：“今天我们不会进行任何的治疗，只是聊聊天，你有什么想问的问题就问吧。”

Natasha盯着自己手上握着的白瓷杯，一直没有说话。Wanda也在Natasha对面的椅子上坐下，两人就这样沉默了足足五分钟。

“为什么你不能不做这份工作？”Natasha突然问道，“我以为只有我不能选择。”

“Well，你怎么知道只有你不能选择？”Wanda耸耸肩膀，“我知道互相了解是件好事情，但是很遗憾，这个问题我不能告诉你答案。”

“Why？”

“那是我的隐私。”Wanda说道，“不能因为我要治疗你，我就告诉你那么多关于我的事情。”

Natasha低下头看着自己的鞋尖没说话。Omega似乎有些沮丧，Wanda看着自己的病人：“为什么你不先回房间去休息呢？我想你在来的路上已经耗费了不少的力气，不如我们明天再谈？”

“我以为医生都很尽职尽责。”

“你有你的麻烦上司应付，我也有我的，可以吗？”Wanda从办公桌上拿起一个档案夹：“你最好好好睡上一觉，然后去吃个早饭再考虑什么时候来接受治疗。”

Natasha就这么结束了和Wanda的第一次会谈，对气味一向敏感的她还在思考Wanda的信息素到底有没有胡椒味。

***

“我需要推掉我的其它病人。”Wanda站在Fury的面前，手揣在白大褂的口袋里。

“Dr Maximoff，这可不是你的寻常作风。”Hill提醒道。Fury招招手打断Hill：“这样能够帮助你更好地让Romanoff恢复吗？”

“如果没有其它因素影响，我有信心。”Wanda和站在会议室一边的Carol交换了个眼神。

“那你就这么做吧。”

离开会议室后，Carol追上了Wanda：“你可真够有胆的，居然推掉其它的病人。”

“我刚刚见过Natasha了，”Wanda的手依旧揣在她的口袋里，“你不是去照顾其它...病人了吗？怎么突然又在会议室里了。”

“我不想错过这出好戏，病人怎么样？”

“广藿香，雪松和柠檬草。”Wanda似乎在努力地回忆Natasha的味道。

“...Wanda，我不是问这个。”

“我以为你还会蛮有兴趣的。”

“我才不。”Carol撇撇嘴，“晚饭一起吃吗？”

“如果你又要带我去上次那个地方，那就不去了。”

“拜托，你作为一个年轻貌美精力充沛的Alpha...”

“求求你，不要像Pietro一样念叨这个事情。”Wanda用手封住Carol的嘴：“我的恋爱生活由我自己决定好吗。”

“那估计你是要在房间里长草了。”Carol把Wanda的手从自己脸上拿开。

“那也是我自己的事情，如果我真的长草了，那也是我自己乐意。”Wanda拍拍Carol的肩膀：“不如我们还是去个正常点的餐厅吧好吗？”

Wanda和Carol在医院外的一家酒吧吃完晚餐之后又回到办公桌前继续工作，她的另外几个病人的交接手续已经办得差不多了，还有一些地方需要她签字，她决定把这些东西都处理完之后要去泡个热水澡，然后早点睡觉。

“最好还是先去巡视一圈病房。”她这样想着，突然又想到自己的新病人，通常来到这的第一个晚上病人都难以入睡，医院里的环境其实还是非常压抑的。Wanda又一次翻开Natasha的档案，她的目光在“Natasha Romanoff”上来回扫视着。

她身上的味道很特别，有点像是薄荷带来的凉凉的味道，那应该是来自于广藿香。Wanda咽了口口水——Romanoff闻起来像是雨天后的森林，树叶和草木的香味。

“小姐，要不要一起去喝一杯？”Carol又一次出现在Wanda的办公室，“巡逻太无聊了。”

“你每天都让我谨言慎行保护饭碗，结果你自己倒是肆无忌惮得很。”Wanda白了Carol一眼。

“医生也需要休息，这是常识。”Carol挥了挥拳头说道，“我真的快要累死了，楼下b房的病人刚刚梦游差点打断护士的鼻子。”

“你有去看Romanoff吗？”Wanda突然问道。

“干吗这样问？我顺道看了一下，像是睡着了，反正在床上躺着...哎呀快走吧，喝一杯就回来。”Carol伸出手要拉Wanda。

“换衣服实在是太麻烦了。”Wanda脱下自己的白大褂，“你给我五分钟。”

“去吧，为什么你刚刚吃饭还是穿着便服但是你回来加班非要换工作服啊！”Carol皱着眉头问道。

“要你管。”

“工作狂。”

Wanda进到自己的房间里，脱下深色的医疗制服，然后换了牛仔裤和衬衣，又找了一件外套。Carol是个贼葫芦，她一早把便服换好在白大褂之下了，摆明着她预谋好了今晚还把Wanda拉出去做点什么事情。

两人来到一家离医院不远的小酒馆，这个小酒馆在一条小巷里面，很是僻静，没有其它的酒吧那么嘈杂，Carol要了一杯金汤力：“你还要想很久才能点吗？天很快就亮了。”

“现在才几点，”Wanda浏览着酒单，“玛格丽特，谢谢。”

“你对你的新病人有什么计划？”

“如果只是聊工作为什么不在医院里聊。”

“当其他医生都如狼似虎地恨不得自己多一点病人的时候，你却把所有的病人都推掉了。”Carol从坚果盘里拿了两颗杏仁，“这很少见，要么你就是在拼尽全力地拍Fury的马屁。”

“我只是觉得这样我可以更快地让Natasha，呃...Romanoff恢复然后回到她的岗位上去。”Wanda拿了一片玉米片放进嘴里，伸出舌头舔了舔指尖上沾到的酱。

“Being exclusive, huh？”

“Shut your damn mouth.”


End file.
